skater boy
by death fallen angel
Summary: when an old friend of jeff is found things start to change in a house of 5 orphane kids living alone in the middle of dogtown california different names
1. found

Max, Stacey, jeff, james– 14 years old

monique - 10 years old

angela – 8 years old

MAX

"Hey max!" that was Jeff he is my best friend. He and his twin James live with me in a big white house in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey what's up Jeff?"

"Well James and I what you to meet our friend. His name is Stacey, his mom died and his dad abuses him … well I was also wondering if he could live with us. "

" I want to meet him first and if I like him and think he is safe then fine."

"Thanks so much max!"

********************************1 HOUR LATER***************************************

" Jeff what the hell are we doing at an abandon pool?"

"Just watch and be quite"

At first I didn't see anything but then some kid that looked about our age started skateboarding in the pool. He was tall. He also had blonde hair down to his mid-back. He was wearing dark sunglasses and his clothes wear ripped and dirty. I was guessing that would be Stacey.

But right as I was about to ask a group of boys that looked like they were 17 to 19 years old. They came up to Stacey and started to whisper to him, I couldn't hear what they said but when they straightened up and Stacey started to skate. But I think he went a little too high cause he fell from about ten feet up onto the hard concrete of the pool. That had to of hurt but I look over to the older boys and they were laughing.

I was boiling mad. The twins had to hold me back, but they said Stacey could handle them. So I had to watch them beat the shit out of him. When they where done he had a bloddy nose and his arms were already blue and purple with brusies, i didnt even want to know what his torso looked like. I guess they told him to try it again. So he tried the same thing that got him beaten up. He went a little to high again and fell. The older kids just left. When I was sure they were gone I looked at Stacey and he still hasn't moved, and I got worried.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran down to him with the twins right on my heels . when we got down there ,there was blood everywhere. Stacey looked really bad and he was unconscious.

We carried him all the way to the house. well Jeff and I did James just carried his skateboard, cause they said it was very special to him.

When we got home we laid him down on the spare bed at the end of the hall. As Jeff started to check him out Angela and monique came in. " who's that and why is he all bloody? OMG did he get in a fight? Do you even know him? He looks scary and REALLY dirty. And he should so get a.." before monique could say anything else James slapped his hand over her mouth. " ok sweetie his name is Stacey and yes he did get in a fight and he is their friend" I pointed my finger at the twins. And that's all I said about it.

before she could say anything else we heard a small groan from behind us.


	2. leaving

_Before she could __say anything else we heard a small groan from behind_

_MAX_

_We all turned around at the same time. Stacey's eyes slowly started to open. "Could you guys give us a minute?" Jeff asked "of course"_

_JEFF_

"_Hey are you okay?"_

"_What happened, where am I, and who are you?" Stacey asked weakly_

"_Well you got beat up, you are at my house, and I'm Jeff griffin we were best friends a few years back" I was really with all my heart hoping he remembered me "Jeff! Hey you look so different. I can't believe you moved back!" he looked so excited "yea me either! I'm living with some friends now. You look different to your hair got a lot longer!" " hey do you know what time it is?" he looked really concerned I wonder if he had any where to go " its around 10 in the morning. Why?" he's eyes got wider " oh shit! I gotta go man sorry"_

_He got up rather quick but tripped on the way " do you have my skateboard?" "umm yea it's over there" I pointed over to the door. He grabbed it and rushed out._

" _jeff why did Stacey just run out the door with his skateboard?" max ran in looking worried " I really don't know" "does he have a job?" " I think so, it was something like poodle and noodle…" all I knew that it was something like that " oh oodle n' noodle I walk past that place when I come home from the store" right when she was done talking we left._


	3. oodle n' noodle

STACEY

I was skating as fast as I could. I was so late for my job at oodle n' noodle. I walked in to find my boss, mike, and he looked pissed

"Where the hell were you? Do you know how late you are? How about 6 hours!" he yelled at me I noticed all the costumers staring at us " sorry" "is that all you can say "sorry" well that's not good enough now get to work"

I walked back to the kitchen to do the dishes. I passed the chef Dylan on the way he just shook his head in disapproval. I just kept on walking.

- 2 hours later -

"STACEY!" that was mike again and he sounded madder than ever "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" I started to run and when I got in front of him, he slapped me with a wooden spoon across the face. He started to push me back into the kitchen that's when I started to get scared. At first he just kept hitting me with the spoon and if I may add it hurt like hell. Then he throws the spoon and started throwing punches. He hit me in the face, and stomach. My nose was broken and bleeding like running water. I could barely see because my eyes were swollen shut. I finally collapsed after 30 minutes or so. Right when I touched the ground he started to kick me. I felt his foot connect with my head and everything went black.


	4. questioning

DYLAN

I started to run back into the kitchen because a heard a big thump. When I got back there I saw Stacey in a bloody heap on the floor. I turned to my left and saw Mike towering over Stacey and his hands were covered in blood. " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" I was so mad he just beat up my best friend. " i..i..i didn't mean to." He looked down at Stacey " what have I done?" he looked so confused. Right after he said that I heard sirens.

-10 MINUTES LATER-

"What happened here?" officer Joe asked. "I really don't know, I went in when I heard him fall."

" didn't you hear any yelling?" he asked again " well when he gets in trouble he will just bring us to the back room and lecture us that's the first time he's ever hit any of his workers." I said honestly cause that was the truth he has never hit us sure he would scream, shout, and curse but we could take that.

" Ok that's all for know. Have a good day. I really am very sorry about your friend" Then he started to walk away "hey wait!" I yelled after him "yes Mr. Dylan?" he said while turning around to look at me "will Stacey be okay?" I was so worried about him I just couldn't wait any longer without bursting! " I really don't know but we have great doctors that will be taking care of him" when he said that my world almost crumpled. I mean I would just die without him. That's when I saw the ambulance drive away. I tried to chase it but I wasn't fast enough. So I fell to the ground and cried my eyes out.


End file.
